Redemption's Tears
by RedRaven
Summary: Set after 'Redemption', Liam deals with his mother's death. With complications. I'm back everyone!!!
1. Upset

Disclaimer:

I don't own Earth: Final Conflict, or any of it's characters. A so please no suing. I don't have enough money to make any executive-types happy, just a buck or two, and believe me you wouldn't want the cat...

Title: Redemption's Tears

Author: RedRaven

______________________________________________________________________________________________

A very upset Liam swept into Resistance Headquarters. Without a pause his eyes found Doors. Liam came down and stood in front of him giving Doors no option other than to acknowledge him. 

"Just thought you'd like to know. Beckett is dead. Just one less Companion Protector to worry about." Doors open his mouth to reply. Liam didn't give him a chance. "I don't want to hear anything from you right now. Not a word. I'll be out a reach for a few days. I have a funeral to go to." Then without acknowledging anyone else in the room a very irate Liam stalked out.

* * *

Lili Marquette was getting annoyed. After his apperance at Resistance HQ, Liam had seemingly vanished. He had mentioned going to the funeral but that wasn't until tomorrow. Da'an hadn't seen him, he hadn't answered any messages, and frankly Lili was a bit concerned. There was no telling what he'd do. Grief could make a person reckless. If Liam did something stupid...

Just as she was passing a small park not far from the embassy she saw him. He was sitting on a bench watching the children play. As she came nearer she spoke to get his attention. "Liam?" The kimera hybrid didn't react. Lili came around and looked at him. Liam had a total impassive look on his face, she remembered seeing the same look on Sandoval when he was displeased with something. "Liam?" The man she was trying to talk to met her gaze with a hostile look.

"What do you want?"

"To see if you were alright."

"Why?" Liam's indifferent tone startled Lili.

"I did promise your mother I'd watch out for you, you know." 

Liam looked at her for a moment then, "Not much you can do to help, she's dead."

"Liam..." The look on his face stopped her from saying more.

"She accepted me completely." He raised a hand to stop her from saying anything. "She cried when I found her. She told me her tears were for the children she'd never have. So I..." For a moment he totally lost his ability to speak. Lili put a hand on his arm to encourage him to continue. "I channeled some of my kimera energy through her so she'd remember my birth. Damn CVI was still working enough that it killed her to remember me. I helped her die just a little faster."

"Liam it wasn't your fault."

"No, it was the resistance who reprogrammed her CVI. They stole my mother from me." He made a vague gesture at the children in the park. "Most of them are older than I am, do you realize that? They'll have years before they might have to really worry about anything. Less than a year old and I'm a Companion Protector, Ha'gel died the same day I was born, just the other day I held my mother in my arms as she died, and to top it off; Sandoval, who is technically my father, is wondering exactly what my connection to Beckett was I'm just hoping he won't ask questions. What would I tell him?"

"Oh Liam. I'm sorry I didn't know. But please look at it from our point of view. We had to do something about Beckett. Reprogramming her CVI was the best course we could think of. It was either that or we'd have had to kill her. We couldn't really hold her prisoner forever that just wasn't practical. What do you think we could have done?"

"I don't know Lili. I just know that I didn't get nearly enough time with her."

"You were born with your parent's memories weren't you?" At Liam's nod she continued. "Why not do something your mother liked to do, visit a favorite spot, read something, maybe that'll help you deal with her death a bit."

Liam gave her a wan smile. "Thanks for the suggestion Lili. I just think I need some time. Da'an is giving me a few days... I just can't handle being in the middle right now okay?"

"Sure I'll spread the word."

______________________________________________________________________________________________


	2. The Funeral

Disclaimer:

You did read the first chapter didn't you? Same disclaimer applies throughout the whole story, except for the few people who might show up and be unknown to the EFC fans of the world...

Title: Redemption's Tears

Author: RedRaven

A/N: Disclaimer is in the first chapter. I'm naming Mrs. Beckett Mira, but you won't see that till the next chapter. Ri'el is the name I'm giving to the UK Companion, if you find out he already had a name tell me and I'll change it. I'm also thinking Da'an knew Lili knew about Liam's heritage.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Coming to the funeral had been a very _bad_ idea Liam decided. They were all standing in a small cemetery in Dublin, a place where the rest of the Beckett clan was buried.  Seeing family who didn't know he existed, yet who he knew personal details about, was more than a little difficult. He had known they would be there but had thought he could handle it. Seeing his mother in her coffin though had destroyed that notion. He wanted to be able to tell them he was family. It was taking all his will power to look like nothing more than a colleague. One who was _supposed_ to pay at least a little attention. His mother's friends and family were even doing that much, but nobody would have thought twice if one of them got upset and had to leave the area. It would start speculation about just what his relationship with Siobhan Beckett had been and he _really_ didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea. Liam made an effort to pay attention. He wouldn't have to be here much longer, the only people who were going to speak had been his Grandmother, Sandoval, Zo'or, Da'an, and Ri'el. Only Ri'el was left to speak.

To distract himself until then Liam thought back to the arrival in Ireland. He had arrived in Ireland at two o'clock. He was in his full 'Major Liam Kincaid' military dress. Sandoval was in his typical suit. Beckett's friends and family were mostly in black. The Taelons of course were wearing the typical dress of, well Taelons. Since it had been decided that coming to a funeral in a shuttlecraft would most likely not be 'good etiquette' they had come to a prearranged point and driven to the cemetery in separate cars. 

His Grandmother had broken down and started to cry when speaking, Liam had wanted very much to be able to comfort her, instead he had held himself still while an uncle had gone to stand by her side. Siobhan had met all the goals she had every set for herself, except she had never had children. That had been another point where Liam had gotten close to tears again, he was there, and he was her son! After a few more minutes his grandmother had finished and left the podium.

Da'an's speech had been simply yet elegant. He had simply stated his thanks for her aid in the United States, his sorrow for Lieutenant Beckett's death, and the sentiment that she would be remembered for all she had done for her country and her planet.

Zo'or had echoed Da'an's speech, but hadn't carried the same ring of sincerity that Da'an's speech had.

Liam had been faintly surprised by Sandoval's speech. He wasn't sure his other father had ever shown quite that emotion in public. It probably wouldn't have been obvious to most people though, but Liam had been sure Sandoval was close to tears. Sandoval had cared for Beckett, Liam knew it for a fact, but actually seeing it was different than using Sandoval's memories.

Ri'el expressed his sorrow for Beckett's death. He assured the family that the Taelons would do all they could to help her family through this stressful time. He ended in saying that perhaps all could learn a lesson from this women's courage and loyalty. After this statement Beckett's casket was then lowered into the ground. The family members present began to go around and personally thank people for coming. 

Liam's distress must have shown at least a little bit. Da'an touched a hand lightly to his arm. "Liam perhaps we should go now." Liam directed a grateful look at the Taelon.

"Thanks Da'an. Let's go."

* * *

Back at the Embassy

A concerned Da'an called Lili Marquette to his audience chamber. "Captain, I am rather concerned about Liam. Do you believe he will be alright?"

"His mother just died Da'an. He'll need some time to accept that. Sooner or later he should be alright."

"I understand Captain, but Zo'or will wish to know why exactly the Major is taking a colleague's death so personally.'She was a friend' will not be sufficient reason."

"I know Da'an, but we can't force him. He'll have to deal with this in his own way. I just hope it's soon."

* * *

Ireland

Liam stood at his mother's grave. His eyes swept over the headstone again. His mother's date of birth and date of her death were already engraved in his mind, but his eyes kept being drawn to the inscription. Beloved Daughter and Friend. 'and Mother' thought Liam, 'I wish she was here'. His mother's grave still had many flowers surrounding it. Including the ones Liam himself had brought. Lili had been right though just being here where his mother had grown up was a comfort. He was staying at a small inn she had once visited as a child on a trip to visit some family friends. Liam wasn't the only person at the inn though. His grandmother was there too. She hadn't gone home yet, still wanting to be close to her child. He had managed to avoid her; he wasn't sure what he'd say if he had to talk to her. He wanted to be able to tell her that the family line wasn't dead yet. Siobhan had had a child, of course he was part alien, and he didn't know how he could explain that...

"Well hello there young man, did you know my daughter?" With a start Liam whirled around.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Cliffhangers… 


	3. Meeting Grandma

Disclaimer: Please refer to disclaimers in earlier chapters.

Title: Redemption's Tears

Author: RedRaven

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Liam whirled around; he hadn't seen or heard anyone coming, which in itself wasn't good. He shouldn't have let himself get that lost in thought. He _was_ supposed to be a well-trained military man, letting people sneak up on you was not very professional. Then it registered in his startled mind, this voice was familiar. It was his **_Grandmother_**.

"Are y'all right lad? I didn't mean to startle yah." 

"Oh, It's okay, I just didn't know you were there until you said something." Liam offered her his hand. "Major Liam Kincaid." She smiled as she shook his hand.

"Mira Beckett. So, Liam Kincaid, you work for the Companions don't ya? You knew my Siobhan?"

_You could say that_. Liam thought.

"Yeah, I worked with Lieutenant Beckett a few times in the States. She was one of the best Companion Protectors we had." Mrs. Beckett gave him a sad smile.

"Siobhan never did take a duty lightly, once ya earned it, she'd go to the ends of the earth for a person."

"Or beyond as the case may be." Liam added with a wry smile.

"Aye." For a few moments both stood in silence. "You're stayin at the Inn aren't ye lad?" At Liam's nod she continued, "Ah well, it's much too cool for an old woman like me to be standin out. It looks to rain as it is. Would ya be willing to walk a woman to her room?"

"Of course."

On the way back Mira told Liam stories about Siobhan. Both as an adult and as a young girl. It wasn't far and almost before they knew it they were standing in front of the inn. It was a small cozy place, and had been booked mostly by funeral attendees. Mira thanked Liam for his courtesy then went inside. Liam found he was too restless to go inside, he'd just pace and attract attention, so he decided to wander a bit to clear his head. He had just met his Grandmother for the first time, sure he 'remembered' her, but that was through his mother's mind. Liam thought on that for a few seconds. Funny how the stories his Grandmother had told him didn't seem to quite match the memories he had. He had a feeling some parts had been more than a little exaggerated. He let out a soft sigh and sat down on a conveniently placed rock. That was something that he was truly confused about. Why had she been so open to him anyway? As far as she knew he was just one of his mother's coworkers, and to her he was more or less a stranger. You don't just start telling people you've just met all about your family. She had also been watching him too closely, he had the unnerving feeling that she had looked through him. Not that he hadn't probably warranted some attention, he had been unable to stop himself from staring at her. He hadn't been able to help himself at all. It was just…

That was one of the strangest parts of the way his mind worked. He had never been to Ireland really. At least not for anything that wasn't work related, but he knew people, places, and other things only someone born and raised in the area would know. He'd seen people that he'd never actually met himself, but he found he knew all sorts of things about them. When he saw this older mourning Mira Beckett he also could see a much younger woman who had a daughter that she set life around. He knew what she had been like before anything had changed in her family, when Siobhan had still been little, and had still had her free spirit. He wished he could tell her about him, show here the family line wasn't quite dead, but that would be dangerous. He wasn't sure how'd she'd react to a hybrid grandson, and he did look like any full grown adult human. To prove himself he'd have to show her some kind of proof, and to think if the Taelons found out about him…

Liam made a decision. He was going to have to leave. The temptation to say something would be too great. Besides the longer he stayed in Ireland the more of a chance he might give himself away by saying something he shouldn't know, talking to someone he hadn't really met yet, or just doing something that might get someone's curiosity aroused.

His decision made Liam stood up to go. He'd be packed and long gone before anyone knew, and if he needed an excuse there was always work to be done for the companions. As he walked into the Inn a man motioned to him. It was the innkeeper, he was an older man who looked rather grouchy but at the same time he was one of the most generous people Liam knew. Not that that was a lot people. There was the resistance and other Taelon employees, plus a few personal friends he had picked up here and there. Liam paused, talking wasn't what he should be doing right now. The longer he put off going the more likely that he wasn't going to want to leave at all. But he couldn't ignore the old man, he walked over to say hi. The old man gave him a large grin, and said in Irish, "You made quite an impression on Mira boy, I think she likes you."

Liam shrugged a bit self-consciously "I'm a link to her daughter, I don't want any special treatment because of that."

The old man laughed a bit, and dropped back into speaking English. "Nah that's not it, she doesn't open up to many, there's just something about you lad." Liam shrugged again. He was starting to wish that he had just gone to his room. He was pretty sure that he was going to start feeling guilty about lying to everyone here, especially his grandmother. Alright was most certainly not true, he was feeling guilty already. Liam let out a big yawn. It had the desired effect. The innkeeper saw the yawn and immediately told Liam to go on already and get some sleep. It didn't matter how old he was, even adults needed to sleep. Liam had to hide a smile at that one, and then before the old man could lecture him some more, Liam agreed to go to his room. Then remembering to look tired on the way, he went.

***

Mira Beckett sat in front of the fireplace that was in her room. She found that her mind kept wandering back to that young companion protector she'd met. Liam Kincaid. He reminded her of Siobhan. The way he moved and spoke, as well as that look in his eyes… It was so like her daughter. And from what she had heard about him, he most definitely ad the same fire. He was grieving so much, but he hid it very well. Siobhan's death had been personal, she was sure of it, but his sadness wasn't from any kind of romantic entanglements. No, it was something else. Try as she might Mira just couldn't figure it out………..

***


	4. The Complication

Disclaimer: Please refer to disclaimers in earlier chapters.

Title: Redemption's Tears

Author: RedRaven

**______________________________________________________________________________________________**

In a small building on the outskirts of Dublin sat six men. They were all anti-taelon, VERY anti-taelon. One of them had connections, because of him the shack and car parked outside of it added together contained enough weapons to liberate a small nation. Not just any weapons either. These were some of the most high-tech energy guns and explosives money could buy. They were going to cause some serious damage.

Michael O'Leary was the man with connections. He had been presumed dead years before. Back then he had been a member of one of the many terrorist groups that plagued Ireland. He had in fact almost died then, as it was he was scarred horribly. His whole cell had gotten involved in a firefight during a routine raid that had turned out to be a trap. One of the members of the anti-terrorist force responsible had always stuck in his mind. (a/n: who can guess???) A red haired woman with attitude and lots of skill. That witch had been responsible for his fall from grace with his superiors. At least he blamed her for it. She had fired the only shot that had even come close to killing him. The bullet had nicked him, but it had only been a flesh wound, going straight through. Then it had hit the tank. Whatever the chemical it was that had been in the tank it had been very very flammable. One little spark and the whole thing had gone up, with him only a few feet away. He had barely survived the blast. All but one out of his whole team had been wiped out, either from the gunfire, explosion, or in the ensuing fire. The last man had dragged him outside. They had both managed to escape in all the chaos. 

It had taken years for O'Leary to recover. Years spent in hiding in a hospital in a foreign country. Dozens of skin transplants. Then physical therapy had been excruciating. He had spent the time planning .Then his whole plan for revenge had been spoiled, Siobhan Beckett had died before he could retaliate. He blamed the Taelons for robbing him of a chance for vengeance. Beckett had gone to work for them, and had died while in service to them. If he couldn't get to Beckett herself he would attack the closest thing, her family and friends. Most of them were still in the area. O'Leary couldn't have come up with better bait if he had planned it. They had all come to say goodbye. Hell, there was even a companion protector still in-country. Taking out a companion protector would definitely get the point across. And it would be a blow to the Taelons too. It would maybe even get his status back. They were all going to be sitting ducks. No one would expect an attack at such a charming little Inn. 

***


	5. Attack

Disclaimer: Please refer to disclaimers in earlier chapters.

Title: Redemption's Tears

Author: RedRaven

Kicked the rating up a little for some violence. Just to be safe about it. At least I think I did I probably forgot to.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Liam had fallen asleep. He let out a groan as he sat up. He had been packing to go and had sat down on the bed for just a minute. The next thing he knew there was sunlight shining into his room. Apparently the trick he had played on the innkeeper had been closer to the truth than he thought. He had been tired after all. Of course, now that it was morning he'd have a lot more trouble just leaving. There'd be people up and about now. Well probably not that many, it was still early, the sun had risen only a short time ago. One call on his global and a volunteer would be here to get him in a shuttle in no time. Just then his stomach let out a loud rumble. On second thought, he could stay here long enough to have breakfast. Liam quickly changed clothes so he wouldn't look so rumpled then headed for the door to his room. He had barely touched the knob when he heard weapon's fire. Drawing his own weapon Liam threw open the door and headed for the stairs.

He had only made it a few feet down the hall when a man wearing some kind of armor and carrying a gun came up the steps. The man raised his gun, Liam shot him. The armor the man was wearing apparently absorbed most of the energy from just such a blast. Instead of the shot killing him it only knocked him back a foot or two. Before the guy could recover Liam tackled him. A few punches and the other guy was out cold. Unfortunately the fight had attracted the attention of someone else. Another man with the same kind of armor on came charging up the steps. Liam had lost his gun in the tussle with the now unconscious man. And he wasn't wearing any special armor, just his normal clothes. So Liam did the logical thing when the man fired. He ducked. The blast hit the wall behind him leaving a large scorch mark. 

Liam landed on the ground and rolled to his feet. The man with the gun recovered quickly, he took aim and fired again before Liam could dodge again. Liam instinctively threw his hands up to shield himself. There was a bright flash, and a scream. Liam lowered his hands and stared at his palms for a second. His shaquaarava shined brightly for a moment before the glow from his hands faded. He glanced over at the man who had shot at him and winced. He was obviously dead, the armor he was wearing was definitely not going to be reusable. It was in pieces. Apparently his shaquaarava had overloaded it. Remembering that some kind of attack was going on Liam started to look for his gun. Spying it in a corner he headed over to pick it up. As he bent over he heard a sound behind him. Before he could turn around something caught him in the back of the head. Liam crumpled to the ground unconscious.

***

Is it really a cliffhanger if I post the next part on the same day? Oh well I'll post it anyway.


	6. Worry At Resistance HQ

Disclaimer Please refer to disclaimers in earlier chapters.

Title: Redemption's Tears

Author: RedRaven

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Lili paced back and forth in the Resistance HQ. Despite what she had told Da'an she was more than a little worried about Liam. He didn't seem to be dealing very well with his mother's death. That talk she had had with him in the park a few days ago had made her think. Everyone was expecting Liam to deal like an adult. Even people who knew about his birth were. Except maybe Doctor Parks or a few of Liam's other close friends. He looked like an adult, but he wasn't. It was easy to forget that sometimes. The only people who knew that were down here. And Jonathan wouldn't stand for Liam sitting down here crying. He thought Liam was overreacting as it was. He wouldn't see Liam as a kid who had just lost his mother. Right now he was thinking alien who can't possibly _really be in mourning. _

Jonathan really was paranoid.

Lili sighed. She had been trying to reach Liam all day. He had at least acknowledged the other calls she had made to his global. Even if it had been just to say "Leave me alone right now." Or "I'll talk later." She pulled out her global to try again. Out of Service. Please Try Again. Flashed on the screen.

Lili sat down on a handy chair. Someone pulled up another chair and sat down next to her. "Hey, he'll be alright."

Lili looked up surprised. "Augur! When did you get here?"

The computer genius shrugged, "Few minutes ago. Saw you wearing a hole in the floor over here. You are worried about the kid aren't you?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I've been trying to call him, but I keep getting a message that his global is out of service."

"Maybe he just doesn't want to talk right now."

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud beeping. Augur jumped up to check the computer. People gathered around. Jonathan Doors pushed his way to the front of the small crowd. "What is it?"

Augur answered as he typed. "I set up some alarms. The computer is supposed to flag me if any information having to do with the Taelons hits the news." Augur paled as a new display came up on the computer. "There's been some kind of terrorist attack on a small Inn in Ireland."

"What does that have to do with the Taelons?" Doors asked annoyed at the apparently useless interruption.

"It's the Inn Liam's staying at."

The newest shocked silence was broken by a global beeping. Lili backed away from the group and pulled out her global to answer it. "Marquette." The voice of Agent Ronald Sandoval was heard clearly.

"You're wanted on the Mothership. Immediately." Then without even a goodbye, Sandoval disconnected.

Lili didn't give anyone a chance to say anything. She just headed for the elevator. 

***


	7. Liam meet O'Leary

Disclaimer: Please refer to disclaimers in earlier chapters.

Title: Redemption's Tears

Author: RedRaven

O'Leary paced back and forth near the unconscious Companion Protector. Things had been going wrong. Some people had managed to escape from the inn. Once they got someplace where they could report this he'd be in a mess. He totally ignored the rest of the hostages he and his men had taken while he brooded; they didn't concern him, the Major however… Liam Kincaid had managed to not only get the best of one of his men and knock him out, but he had killed another. 

He had sent Rory McDonnell to see what was taking Brian so long. All he had been sent to do was make sure the floor was clear. They had both heard the scuffle up at the top of the stairs, but hadn't been able to see anything because of the bends in the stairwell. McDonnell had gone up to shoot whoever was being the problem. He had seen the strange flash of light and heard the cry from up there. He had snuck up after him. McDonnell and Quinn had been on the floor. Kincaid had had his back to him picking a weapon up off the floor. O'Leary had taken the opportunity to disable the protector. He had taken the man's global and weapon. Brian Quinn had come to after a few minutes, but Rory McDonnell was dead. 

The only reason he hadn't killed Kincaid is because he wanted answers. No weapon should have been able to cause that kind of damage to their armor. It had been specially designed to take hits from energy weapons. Unfortunately the designer had met an untimely death soon after developing it, and it would be difficult to change the design without him. O'Leary wanted to know exactly how Kincaid had destroyed it, so he could avoid any future incidents of that sort. Especially since the only weapons he had found couldn't have been responsible. So what had happened? What had that light he had seen been? Because of one man they had had to change the whole plan. They could have just taken off with the protector and left just a bunch of bodies, that had been the original plan, but O'Leary was willing to be that he would take some persuading to get an answer out of. What better persuasion than to threaten a few hostages. 

A soft groan alerted him. He turned to see the Companion Protector sit up awkwardly.

Liam was having some major problems. He wasn't sure what was going on. His head hurt and he was seeing stars. He was lying on the floor in what he recognized as a small side room in the Inn. He tried to use his hands to help him to sit up and discovered they were tied together. Of course the movement inspired a wave of dizziness, and he groaned. A man who looked vaguely familiar walked over and crouched down next to him. Liam couldn't be sure though, he could only see part of the guy's face; the rest was covered by more of that weird armor that the other guys he had seen had been wearing. "So you're Companion Protector Major Liam Kincaid." Liam frowned, even the voice seemed familiar, but he couldn't place it. The pain in his head made thinking difficult, but Liam was sure he had never met this guy before. 

"I don't know you." He stated with certainty. The man he was looking at let out a slight laugh.

"No you wouldn't, Major. We've never had the pleasure. I don't have much to do with American government. The O'Learys stay in their own country. But really, I didn't keep you alive to talk about me. I'd like you to answer a few questions."

Liam stiffened slightly. "I'm not answering anything." Why did that name sound so familiar?

"Just a question or two. The more you cooperate, the more likely it'll be that the people in the next room get to go home." Then almost as an afterthought he added. "Alive."

The thought struck Liam suddenly and added to the stress. _His Grandmother was here. And she was probably in the next room being held under gunpoint. Along with whoever else happened to be staying here. Stalling seemed like a good plan until he could come up with something better. At least until he managed to get himself untied. "Really? And what kind of questions are we talking about?"_

Instead of answering Liam's question directly the terrorist took a different tack. "Rory McDonnell." At Liam's blank look he continued. "You killed him. Upstairs. Despite all the protection he was wearing. No amount of military training would give you the ability to shred his armor." As he spoke the man held up a familiar gun. "Your weapon." He tossed it on the floor a few feet away. "Doesn't have the power you'd need. Besides it was on the other side of the hall. " He watched Liam glance at the abandoned gun. "Shouldn't try that, it's been drained. About as deadly as a squirt gun right now. So how about answering the question?"

Inwardly Liam was panicking. He didn't know how he was going to explain his way out of this one, not that anything he came up with was likely to be believed. Obviously someone had figured out that he hadn't used only his gun. And Liam couldn't casually say 'well the guy shot at me and I used these things I've got in my hands called shaquaarava to reflect his shot back at him plus some extra energy and it killed him' While it would be interesting to see the reaction that story got Liam was pretty sure it wouldn't go over too well. Meanwhile he was going to need a good excuse. Unfortunately, his captor wasn't going to give him time to think of one. He gestured to someone Liam couldn't see in the next room. A second later a familiar grizzled old man was 'escorted' into the room. It was the innkeeper. At a motion from O'Leary they were left alone. Just Liam, O'Leary, and the Innkeeper.

"I trust you've met Mr. Finn." Liam and the innkeeper exchanged a look. Apparently he didn't know exactly what was going on either. Other than the obvious madman and his buddies with lots of guns and armor threatening unarmed people. The knots in the rope around his wrists loosened more and more as he pulled at them. Just a bit more. He kept a wary eye on O'Leary, who amazingly he hadn't seemed to notice Liam's attempts to escape. Instead he was studying the innkeeper. The ropes slid off his wrists. Liam held his hands still, suppressing the urge to massage his them to restore circulation. If they thought he was still tied he had an advantage. All he needed now was the right time to act. Now could be the right time though. O'Leary had pulled his own weapon and aimed it at Barry. "You have ten seconds Kincaid. All I want is a satisfactory answer."

"Umm. His armor was defective?" O'Leary glanced at him the disbelief evident in his voice. 

"That's the best you can come up with?"

"I shot him. His armor exploded. He died. If it wasn't supposed to do that then something was wrong with it."

"Of course it wasn't supposed to explode! It wasn't the armor. You did something!" In a rage O'Leary turned back to the innkeeper and raised his gun again, before he could shoot Liam threw himself at him. The gun went off blasting the ceiling. From the next room panicked exclamations and shouts were heard. Liam wrenched the gun from O'Leary's grip just as another one of his men ran into the room. 

Moving amazingly fast for his age, Barry Finn tripped the newest terrorist. As he fell Barry grabbed his weapon and trained it on him. "Don't move." The terrorist put up his hands. O'Leary might insist that the armor he had supplied them with could take a hit, but he had seen McDonnell's body; no way was he going to take chances.

Liam aimed his newly acquired weapon at O'Leary. He wondered why that had been so easy. Where were O'Leary's men? He took his eyes off O'Leary for a minute half expecting see guns trained on him from all sides. Instead he saw one man on the floor, being held under gunpoint by the innkeeper. "Not bad, Barry." 

The old innkeeper shrugged. "Just because I'm old don't mean I can't stand up for myself."

Liam turned back to O'Leary, who was looking a bit dazed. His helmet had come off in the fight for the gun. Liam's eyes widened in shock as full recognition hit him. He did know who it was after all. "You're supposed to be dead!"

***


	8. Rescue Party?

Disclaimer: Please refer to disclaimers in earlier chapters.

Title: Redemption's Tears

Author: RedRaven

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Lili banked the shuttle sharply as she came out of ID space, and headed for the field below to land. As she landed she heard the other shuttles come out of ID behind her. She was glad she was back on the planet again. The bridge of the Mothership had not been a happy place. Zo'or had been throwing a fit. Not only had no one had any clue what was going on, but when they found out it had been from the news. The media was having a field day. 

Anything involving the Taelons was always a news making event. People wanted to hear everything about the Companions they could. A newscast with a story that showed the Taelons weren't perfect after all was always an attention getter. As well as embarrassing. The funeral party was attacked after a protector's funeral. There had even been another Companion Protector there when it happened. That they had had no clue as to what was going on worried Lili. Liam hadn't contacted her or any other Resistance members. He hadn't contacted any Companion personal either as far as she knew. She hoped he was alright.

Lili shook her head to clear it. Distractions were not what she needed right now. Worrying about Liam qualified as a distraction. She needed to focus. They were going to retake the Inn. The 'they' in question were the 10 humans, including herself, as well as two Taelons. Not that Ri'el and Da'an would really be doing much. Da'an had insisted on coming as Liam was his Protector and Ri'el had come since Siobhan Beckett had been his Protector and since the crisis was in his area of the world.. Lili was glad that neither of the Taelons was going to talk during the landing. They wouldn't want to interrupt her concentration while she landed the shuttle, she was tired of trying to explain human behavior to them. Both Taelons, especially Da'an, had been asking endless questions about why humans would behave like these terrorists were. She had tried to explain as well as she could but both Taelons had given her those looks. The ones that clearly said that all humans had to be insane and Taelons would never understand them.

Lili landed the shuttle. Then headed for the rendezvous point in a nearby building as soon as she could get her restraints unlatched and the shuttle open. Everyone was supposed to go over the plans one last time before they headed in. Lili had to admit that Zo'or and Sandoval had put a good team together. The team was a mix of Companion personnel, such as herself, Sandoval, and the new UK Companion Protector. The rest of the team was made up of anti-terrorist team members borrowed from local areas. They knew how terrorists worked and had faced off with them before. They also might even be able to identify the terrorists in question. 

Lili focused all her attention forward as Sandoval started to speak. The plan they had come up with was simple. Or it was supposed to be anyway. A team of three was supposed to sneak up as close as they could get to the Inn. The team would be carrying a portable portal. Once they got inside they would set it up and send a signal. The rest of the team would portal right into the middle of the Inn and take it back from the inside out. 

Lili hadn't been able to get herself onto the first team. She watched them head off and hoped they'd hurry.

______________________________________________________________________________________________


	9. Easy?

To All My Previous Readers (should you still be here) and any New Readers:

I have been away and off-line for quiet a while. I apologize for the long wait. I haven't posted anything for a while. I will finish Redemption's Tears eventually. Just a matter of getting the computer, reality, and ff.net to all cooperate at one time. Thank-you.

 p.s. I know this one's short.

Disclaimer: Please refer to disclaimers in earlier chapters. 

Title: Redemption's Tears

Author: RedRaven

______________________________________________________________________________________________

O'Leary and Liam stared at each other for what seemed liked a very long time, but what probably only a few seconds. O'Leary was surprised that anyone had recognized him. Liam was shocked to see that a man that was supposed to have died when his mother had still been in an anti-terrorist unit was right in front of him. Even if O'Leary did look the worse for wear than when he remembered his mother last seeing him. 

Some confused images rose up in Liam's mind as he studied O'Leary. A dark building, a firefight, and an explosion. There was also something about not finding bodies. O'Leary tried to take advantage of Liam's apparent lack of attention to the real world by grabbing for the gun in Liam's hand. Liam reacted by hitting the terrorist with the butt of the gun. He shook his head to clear the images away. He needed to focus on now, not his mother's memories of what had already happened. With one hand Liam yanked a groggy O'Leary to his feet keeping his gun trained on the terrorist. He glanced at the other terrorist who was still sprawled out on the ground. 

O'Leary and this guy. That was two… Then there was the one he had killed upstairs… And the one he had knocked out… That was four altogether. How many more were there?

When he felt the tap on his shoulder Liam jumped and started to bring the gun around. Then he realized that it was only Barry. The old man motioned toward the next room where they could hear raised voices. The alarm was apparent in many of the voices they could hear. Then one voice that was raised above the rest.

"All of you, shut up, and sit down! The next one t'move will be shot! O'Leary? What's goin on in there?"

That was sort of an answer to Liam's worry about the number of terrorists left. There was at least one other one. Who was still armed, had hostages, and about to realize he was without much in the way of teammates on his side. This was definitely not over. 

He was startled by the shout from O'Leary. "Just start shootin them Quinn!"

Just then they heard an explosion.

* * *

Outside

* * *

The infiltration team moved forward slowly, being very careful to watch out for traps, or terrorists who would probably be looking for such a group as themselves. Despite all their care, they set off a trap. The bomb exploded, killing one of the three and wounding the other two.

One of the wounded, one F.B.I. agent and Companion Protector Ronald Sandoval, grabbed out his global and called the rest of the group that was supposed to be retrieving the hostages. They had lost the element of surprise. They were going to have to move fast.


End file.
